kpopfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Hit
"Hit" (стилизовано как "HIT") - первый цифровой сингл SEVENTEEN. Он был выпущен 5 августа 2019 года.Update: SEVENTEEN Drops High-Octane MV Teaser For “Hit” Текст S.Coups, Джонхан, Джошуа, Джун, Хоши, Вону, Уджи, DK, Мингю, The8, Сынкван, Вернон, Дино Корейский = HIT SOUND HIT HIT HIT HIT SOUND HIT HIT HIT HIT HIT SOUND HIT HIT HIT HIT SOUND Yes, I’m Crazy 더 미치는 중이야 If you can see 나에게로 와 내일의 널 오늘이 만들 거야 Wow Wow Wow Wow Wow Wow Wow Wow 쇠뿔 달린 버펄로 오직 직진 들이받아 I Want a New Level 세계는 모두 내게로 올라가 To The Top 이데아 이건 HIT다 그렇다 Wow Wow Wow Wow Wow Wow Wow Wow Online Offline 모두 도배해 세상은 우리의 PRIDE Of PRIDE I Got You All day 이젠 우리 차례 We’re so hot Super high yeh We’re so hot 미친 듯이 Oh Yeh 하나 되어 Oh Yeh 에스쿱스/정한 오늘부터 해방 뛰어 LET ME DROP THE 음악 LET ME DROP THE 음악 HIT HIT HIT HIT HIT SOUND SAA BRRRR SAA SAA HIT HIT HIT HIT HIT SOUND UM 겁먹지 말아 UM 여기 부어 다 UM 태워버려 리듬 Freakin Bounce it 움직여 굴레를 벗어나 To The Top 하늘로 걸음마 Yeh! Wow Wow Wow Wow Wow Wow Wow Wow 마음이 이끄는 대로 움직여 숨겨왔던 꿈 Up in the sky I Got You All day 이젠 우리 차례 We’re so hot Super high yeh We’re so hot 미친 듯이 Oh Yeh 하나 되어 Oh Yeh 원우/승관 오늘부터 해방 뛰어 LET ME DROP THE 음악 LET ME DROP THE 음악 HIT HIT HIT HIT HIT SOUND Breathe Breathe Breathe 숨셔 Baby Breathe Breathe Breathe 숨셔 Baby Breathe Breathe Breathe 숨셔 Baby Breathe Breathe LET ME DROP THE 음악 우리를 위해 이 노랠 부르자 한계를 넘어선 우리는 HIGHER 거칠은 새벽을 끝없이 달려 지금부터 해방 뛰어 LET ME DROP THE 음악 LET ME DROP THE 음악 HIT HIT HIT HIT HIT SOUND SAA SAA SAA HIT HIT HIT HIT HIT SOUND |-|Романизация = HIT SOUND HIT HIT HIT HIT SOUND HIT HIT HIT HIT HIT SOUND HIT HIT HIT HIT SOUND Yes, I’m Crazy deo michineun jungiya If you can see naegero wa Naeire neol oneuri mandeul geoya Wow Wow Wow Wow Wow Wow Wow Wow Sweppul dallin beopeollo ojik jikjin deuribada I Want a New Level segyeneun modu naegero Ollaga To The Top idea igeon HITda Geureota Wow Wow Wow Wow Wow Wow Wow Wow Online Offline modu dobaehae Sesangeun uriye PRIDE Of PRIDE I Got You All day ijen uri charye We’re so hot Super high yeh We’re so hot Michin deushi Oh Yeh Hana dweeo Oh Yeh SC/JH Oneulbuteo haebang ttwieo LET ME DROP THE eumak LET ME DROP THE eumak HIT HIT HIT HIT HIT SOUND SAA BRRRR SAA SAA HIT HIT HIT HIT HIT SOUND UM geobmeokji mara UM Yeogi bueo da UM taewobeoryeo rideum Freakin Bounce it umjigyeo Gullereul beoseona To The Top Haneullo georeumma Yeh! Wow Wow Wow Wow Wow Wow Wow Wow Maeumi ikkeuneun daero umjigyeo Sumgyeowatteon kkum Up in the sky I Got You All day ijen uri charye We’re so hot Super high yeh We’re so hot Michin deushi Oh Yeh Hana dweeo Oh Yeh WW/SK Oneulbuteo haebang ttwieo LET ME DROP THE eumak LET ME DROP THE eumak HIT HIT HIT HIT HIT SOUND Breathe Breathe Breathe sumshyeo Baby Breathe Breathe Breathe sumshyeo Baby Breathe Breathe Breathe sumshyeo Baby Breathe Breathe LET ME DROP THE eumak Urireul wihae i norael bureuja Hangyereul neomeoseon urineun HIGHER Geochireun saebyeogeul kkeuteopshi dallyeo Jigeumbuteo haebang ttwieo LET ME DROP THE eumak LET ME DROP THE eumak HIT HIT HIT HIT HIT SOUND SAA SAA SAA HIT HIT HIT HIT HIT SOUND |-|Английский= HIT SOUND HIT HIT HIT HIT SOUND HIT HIT HIT HIT HIT SOUND HIT HIT HIT HIT SOUND Yes, I’m crazy, I’m getting even crazier If you can see, come to me This day will create the you of tomorrow Wow Wow Wow Wow Wow Wow Wow Wow A buffalo with steel horns, only moving forward and crash I want a new level, the world comes to me Going up to the top, this is a hit Yes Wow Wow Wow Wow Wow Wow Wow Wow Online offline, all around The world is our pride of pride I got you all day, now it’s our turn We’re so hot, super high yeh, we’re so hot Crazily oh yeh Let’s become one oh yeh SC/JH We’re free starting from today, jump LET ME DROP THE music LET ME DROP THE music HIT HIT HIT HIT HIT SOUND SAA BRRRR SAA SAA HIT HIT HIT HIT HIT SOUND UM Don’t be scared UM Burn it all up here, UM the rhythm Freakin Bounce it, move Take off the yoke, to the top Walk to the sky, yeh Wow Wow Wow Wow Wow Wow Wow Wow Move however your heart leads you Hidden dreams up in the sky I got you all day, now it’s our turn We’re so hot, super high yeh, we’re so hot Crazily oh yeh Let’s become one oh yeh WW/SK We’re free starting from today, jump LET ME DROP THE music LET ME DROP THE music HIT HIT HIT HIT HIT SOUND Breathe Breathe Breathe Breathe Baby Breathe Breathe Breathe Breathe Baby Breathe Breathe Breathe Breathe Baby Breathe Breathe LET ME DROP THE music Let’s sing this song for us We’ve surpassed the limit, we’re higher Endlessly running through the rough dawn We’re free starting now, jump LET ME DROP THE music LET ME DROP THE music HIT HIT HIT HIT HIT SOUND SAA SAA SAA HIT HIT HIT HIT HIT SOUND Примечания Ссылки на видео * Клип ** Тизер #1 / #2 ** Музыкальный спойлер en:Hit Категория:Синглы Категория:Цифровые синглы Категория:SEVENTEEN Категория:Релизы 2019 г. Категория:Синглы 2019 г.